1. Field
The present application relates to optical alignment of a photonic integrated circuit (PIC) to one or more optical components.
2. Related Art
PICs include input/output (I/O) optical waveguides configured to couple optical signals in and out of the PIC. Often optical fibers are coupled to the PIC to deliver optical signals to the I/O optical waveguides. The optical fibers can be edge-coupled to the PIC, or coupled to a surface of the PIC.